Toys that dispense animal treats when the toy is rolled or otherwise manipulated are generally known in the relevant art. Such devices have a variety of forms and arrangements of holes and openings. These treat-discharging toys are generally comprised of a first opening for the insertion of treats, one or a plurality of second openings for the dispensing of treats, which second opening or openings may or may not be the same as the first opening, and a challenge feature that retains the treats within the toy until the toy is played with by the pet. The challenge feature could be, for example, an obstructed interior between the first and one or more second openings that causes a treat to rattle around in response to movement of the toy from the pet. Another challenge feature could, for example, hold the treat in one location that is only accessible if the pet chews or licks the toy.
Despite the advancements in the art, there is always a need for a treat dispenser which sustains a pet's attention for longer periods of time to entice the pet to play and maintain prolonged engagement and interest in the toy. Many pets have a relatively short attention span and are easily bored. It would be desirable to provide an improved treat dispenser which shortcoming in the relevant art.